7teentheanimationfandomcom-20200214-history
Nikki Wong
Nikki Wong a Tomboy/rebellious punk-rock influenced a girl who is arguably the most sensible of the group with her sarcastic wit. Since she left years ago, she replaced by Scott spencer until she'll Returns. She's Starts Day 90. Personality Nikki can be sarcastic, cynical and sometimes bitter. She is usually the most sensible among her friends and is highly independent, which puts her at odds with the Khaki Barn's rules and regulations, as the store's philosophy states that individualism is overrated. However, she gets depressed during Christmas as she says that her mom "will hate anything she gives her." Often, she will skip out on her duties at work and criticize others for their lack of personal style (most of the time to Caitlin). Due to corporate brainwashing, she briefly started acting like the Clones while declared Employee of the Month, but promptly reverted to her former self with the help of her friends in "Employee of the Month." She is also very smart as revealed in "J is For Genius". She gets a little annoyed at times by Caitlin seeing as they are opposites but still considers her as a best friend and is always there for her. She absolutely hates the Khaki Barn, and only goes to work willingly when she's upset (ironically, even though she hates the KB and is exactly opposite of everything it stands, it was the only store that would hire her). Her relationship with Jonesy is very romantic, but they lost it at one point. But, it takes off again and they go off on a date in "Silent Butt Deadly." Due to embarrassing circumstances, she lost contact with Jonesy for a little while, but with a little help from the gang, Jonesy abruptly made up with her. Before Event 7teen, She's happy because she (almost) return to her home with her Parents until the crushers. She felt terrible because of her missing. Later, that morning, She Doesn't remember herself. on the Event of 7teen, After her revealed her name, She was returned home and lives with her foster, Lee Chou, at Chou Chinese restaurant. Biography 6teen Nikki Wong shares a love-hate on-off relationship with Jonesy. Following their almost first kiss in "Clonesy," they date for approximately three months during the second season until a series of events pushes Nikki to believe that, should they continue seeing each other, they will end up losing their friendship forever. As a result, she convinces Jonesy to break up. Jonesy falls back into his old womanizing habits, however, while Nikki falls into a cycle of resentment and guilt. Ultimately, both admit their feelings for one another in "Snow Job," and commit to a serious relationship. Nikki has furthermore dated Hunter, a sales associate at Albatross & Finch to whom Caitlin was also enthralled, as well as Stone, a worker at the Grind Me coffee shop, who resembled herself in terms of personality, she has also dated Jonesy Garcia and has broken up with him once. Nikki is employed in the Galleria Mall at the Khaki Barn, along with co-workers Chrissy, Kirsten, and Kristen, who she refers to as "The Clones" and the Khaki Barn as the "Crappy Barn" and "Tacky Barn". She intends to save enough money to go traveling around the world. Nikki was temporarily fired once for revealing Chrissy's secret life as a member of the Jedi Knight Club – replaced by a more conformist girl, Ashley – and forced to work at the Stereo Shack electronics store with a Star Wars geek named Darth. In addition, she quit her job after being harassed by the Clones under suspicion of shoplifting, but returned when Chrissy offered her extended breaks and the opportunity to choose her own shifts. At the end of of the series finale Bye Bye Nikki she and her parents move farther up north. Despite this, she and Jonesy decide to keep in touch and commit to a long-distance relationship. 6teen Aftermath Before 7teen 7teen After she returned to her hometown, She walks on the streets until she was hit by someone, Scott. He felt sorry for her for because she fell on the ground. Gallery NikkiC.jpg|Nikki in 6teen Nikki.jpg Abilities Weapons Relationships Family *Mr.Wong (Father,Possible Death) *Mrs. Wong (Mother,Possible Death) *Lee Chou (foster Father) Love Interests *Jonesy Garcia *Stone (Formerly) Friends *Scott Spencer *Wyatt Williams *Jen Masterson *Caitlin Cooke *Jude Lizowski Neutral *The Clones Category:Characters Category:7teen Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:6teen Characters